Ore no Chibi
by panko.pan
Summary: Um inglês que vive de bicos. Uma criatura estranha encontrada em um dia de chuva. Como será a rotina desses dois juntos?
1. Kon!

_Olá! Fazendo minha estreia no e não está nada fácil. Estou apanhando bonito do site, mas logo eu me acostumo! _

_Antes de tudo, esta é uma fic que eu havia postado em um outro lugar há um tempo, mas só agora resolvi trazê-la para cá. Espero que vocês gostem dela! _

* * *

E eis aqui mais um típico dia chuvoso na capital inglesa. Mas, antes de começar, vamos às apresentações.

Chamo-me Arthur Kirkland e, pelo o comentário anterior, acho que já devem saber de onde sou. No momento, moro sozinho em um apartamento alugado e vivo de bicos (é, a vida não está fácil para ninguém), mas não entraremos em detalhes. Sendo assim, vamos continuar com a narrativa.

Seria apenas mais um dia chuvoso se não fosse por uma pequena caixa deixada no beco ao lado do prédio onde moro. Por sorte, eu estava voltando da loja de conveniência e a vi, caso contrário teria passado o resto do dia - e quem sabe da noite - ali. Sim, alguém poderia tê-la notado também, mas você sabe como são as pessoas hoje em dia.

Vi algo se mexendo e me aproximei do objeto para ver o que tinha dentro. Não sei se o que fiz foi certo, mas ao olhar para dentro daquela caixa, vi algo pequeno encolhido. De início pensei ser um gato, mas assim que aquela coisa se mexeu novamente, acabei deixando escapar uma pequena exclamação de surpresa. Sem pensar, peguei aquela pequena coisa no colo e a levei para o meu apartamento, onde pude observar melhor o que era.

Uma cauda felpuda de cor clara, orelhas pontudas da mesma coloração. Pensei "É uma raposa!", mas havia algo que fazia esse meu pensamento ficar confuso: a cauda e as orelhas pertenciam a uma criança, um garoto para ser exato.

Bem... Eu não sabia se era mesmo uma criança, digo, aparentava como uma, mas aqueles detalhes a mais... Enfim, o garoto era bem pequeno, mais ou menos do tamanho de um filhote de gato. Tinha os traços bem infantis, uma fisionomia oriental e trajava uma espécie de roupa, adivinhem, oriental.

Aquele pequeno ser me deixou intrigado, mas isso não me impediu de fazer algo vendo a sua situação. Molhado, ele tremia em meus braços e se encolhia cada vez mais tentando se aquecer. Rapidamente, dei-o um banho quente e o enrolei em um cobertor após secá-lo.

A pequena criatura raposa me olhava curiosa, enquanto se enrolava cada vez mais naquele cobertor. Sabe, uma coisa eu tenho que confessar: ele era bem fofinho.

- O que é você? - perguntei, mas tudo que consegui foi um "kon" como resposta.

"Kon!", ouvi novamente, e dessa vez ele olhava para si mesmo. Deduzi que estivesse falando algo sobre suas roupas, então respondi:

- Não se preocupe, coloquei suas roupas para lavar.

Não sei se ele me entendeu, mas o pequeno inclinou a cabeça para o lado e ficou a me olhar. O observei também tentando entender o que ele era, até que a pequena criatura soltou um bocejo.

- Está com sono? - perguntei, vendo-o pescar.

Aproveitei que ele já estava em minha cama e o ajeitei, vendo-o dormir rapidamente. Realmente, ele era bem bonitinho.

Antes que eu fosse fazer meus afazeres, comecei a me perguntar se o que fiz era certo. Lógico, eu não deveria deixá-lo na chuva, mas e se alguém estivesse o procurando? Não, não tinha como. Pelo o modo como estava, com certeza foi abandonado. Bem, de qualquer forma, agora ele está sob os meus cuidados. Não sei direito ainda o que ele é, mas cuidarei dele mesmo assim.


	2. Kon 1

_Durante a fic, aparecerão algumas palavras/termos estrangeiros, mas não se preocupe. Colocarei os significados no final de cada capítulo. _

* * *

- Assim, fique quietinho.

- Kon?

**-x- **

Para ter certeza de que o "filhote de raposa" que encontrei não foi abandonado, espalhei alguns cartazes com a foto dele pelo o bairro. Coloquei todas as informações necessárias: como o encontrei, quando, meu telefone e afins. Fiquei o dia inteiro esperando alguma ligação ou alguém que viesse até o apartamento, mas ninguém ligou ou apareceu. O engraçado é que o pequeno parecia entender o que estava se passando, pois ele ficara o dia inteiro sentado ao lado do telefone olhando para o objeto.

"Tudo bem, ainda tem outros dias. Sei que alguém virá atrás dele", pensei, já quase desistindo. Dirigi-me à cozinha para fazer algo para comermos quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Fui rapidamente atendê-lo, me deparando então com o pequeno garoto segurando o objeto fora do gancho para mim com um grande esforço.

- _Thank you _- disse, pegando o telefone e atendendo - _Hello_?

- Artie! Há quanto tempo!

Aquela voz... Sete bilhões de pessoas nesse mundo e tinha que ser justo ele a me ligar?

- O que você quer, Francis? Estou ocupado - menti.

- Que frio você é! Pensei que estivesse com saudades do seu amigo!

- Saudades? Quem estaria com saudades de você?

- Eu sei que você me ama, pare de mentir - disse ele com gracinha.

- Cala a boca e fala logo o que você quer! - falei irritado.

- Não se pode mais nem ligar que você já acha que quero algo. Enfim, só liguei para avisar que ficarei alguns dias aí em Londres antes de voltar para casa.

- Você o quê?!

Ao invés de responder, desligou na minha cara. Ele consegue mesmo me deixar mais irritado do que já sou. Aliás, esse que acabou de me ligar é Francis Bonnefoy, um amigo meu da França que, como podem ter visto, adora me tirar do sério. Há um ano ele foi para o Japão fazer um trabalho lá, mas não falaremos sobre isso agora.

Desliguei o telefone com força, o que acabou por assustar um pouco o garoto que se escondeu atrás de um vaso que estava em cima da mesa. Se bem que, pensando bem, acho que ele já havia se escondido assim que comecei a berrar.

- _Sorry_, não queria te assustar! - tentei me desculpar.

Demorou um pouco, mas o pequeno saiu de trás do vaso e veio cautelosamente à minha direção olhando para baixo. Assim que ele parou, me olhou como se estivesse com medo.

- Sinto muito mesmo - me desculpei novamente, fazendo carinho com o dedo em sua cabeça.

- Kon...

Aquela "resposta" me aliviou um pouco, pois senti que ele havia se acalmado. Peguei-o então em meu colo e continuei a acariciá-lo. Foi nesse momento que comecei a sentir algo estranho...

Não sei direito o que era, digo, eu sabia, mas tentava não sentir para não sofrer depois. Fazia somente um dia que eu havia o encontrado, mas um sentimento de não querer deixá-lo ir me invadia. Enquanto ele se ajeitava em meu colo, comecei a pensar se foi mesmo uma boa ideia ter espalhado aqueles cartazes. E se tivesse realmente alguém à sua procura? Como eu iria devolvê-lo?

- Kon!

Aquela voz dispersou meus pensamentos. Voltei a prestar atenção às coisas a minha volta e vi o menor olhando para mim. Enfim, de qualquer modo, eu não pretendia deixá-lo ir e, como ninguém havia aparecido procurando por ele, notei que tomaria conta dele de vez. Percebendo isso, havia uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer que ainda não fiz:

- Você tem nome?

O pequeno acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e pulou dos meus braços, voltando à mesa. Ele caminhou até o vaso e ficou apontando para a flor que nele havia. A flor em questão era um crisântemo, e acabei por não entender direito o que ele queria dizer.

- Crisântemo... É esse o seu nome? _Chrysanthemum_?

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Hum... Vaso? Flor? Branco? - chutei várias possibilidades, mas todas receberam um não como resposta.

Vendo que eu não iria acertar, ele pegou a flor e ficou segurando-a, voltando a apontar para ela e depois para a sua boca. Foi então que eu entendi o que ele queria dizer.

- Só me faltava essa.

Peguei meu notebook e coloquei-o ao lado do pequeno ser que olhava curioso para o objeto, acessei o Google Translator e dei uma boa olhada no garoto. Na lógica, o certo seria começar pelos idiomas asiáticos, e foi isso mesmo que fiz. Resolvi começar pelo o idioma japonês, então o selecionei e li a tradução da palavra crisântemo. Se não fosse, eu tentaria o chinês e por aí vai.

- _Kiku_?

A raposa acenou alegremente que sim. Ah! Quantas vezes se acerta algo de primeiro na sorte? Tenho certeza que, se estivesse valendo dinheiro, eu não teria acertado.

- Então seu nome é Kiku?

Kiku confirmou novamente e pude ver sua cauda balançando. Ele parecia estar realmente feliz por isso.

- Kiku é um belo nome - falei sorrindo.

O menor corou com o que eu disse e tentou esconder o rosto, envergonhado. Dei uma pequena risada com a reação dele, mas depois foi a minha vez de ficar sem jeito, pois a minha barriga roncara de fome. Kiku olhou para mim e depois voltou a esconder o rosto novamente, mas dessa vez rindo.

- _Hey_, está rindo do quê? - perguntei, fazendo-o cócegas - Não está com fome também? O que acha de me ajudar a preparar algo?

Ainda rindo, Kiku olhou com uma expressão de quem adoraria ajudar na cozinha. Peguei-o no colo e me dirigi ao cômodo onde preparamos o jantar naquela noite.


	3. Kon 2

Devido ao pouco espaço disponível em meu apartamento, não consegui achar um local apropriado para o Kiku dormir. Pensei em uma caixa de sapatos, mas achei que seria judiação. Também pensei em deixá-lo dormir no sofá, mas desisti da ideia assim que acordei em uma manhã e o vi perdido pedindo socorro entre os vãos do móvel. Não tendo outra opção, o coloquei para dormir na cama junto comigo, o que foi uma boa ideia além de segura.

Todos os dias eu acordava com ele cutucando minhas sobrancelhas (é, crianças...), logo após eu ia ao banheiro e depois me trocava. Comíamos algo no café da manhã e, enquanto ele fuçava curioso no notebook tentando ver que tipo de objeto era aquele, eu preparava todas as refeições do dia para que ele pudesse comer sem problemas. Feito tudo isso, eu dava os avisos de sempre ao Kiku e me despedia, indo trabalhar no meu novo emprego temporário na cafeteria perto de casa.

Sei, parece frio, mas eu não podia levá-lo no trabalho. Tentei fazer isso uma vez, mas acabou não dando certo, pois, quando o levei, ele se enfiou na bolsa de uma das clientes e quase que não o vejo mais. Acabei arranjando uma confusão e tanta por causa do sumiço, mas a sorte foi que a cliente voltou à cafeteria perguntando se ele pertencia a alguém. Por causa disso, achei melhor deixá-lo em casa mesmo. É só eu deixar tudo organizado e ao alcance dele.

Quando volto para casa, Kiku está sempre me esperando com um sorriso. Apesar da grana curta, sempre procuro comprar um agrado para ele. Seja um doce, um brinquedo... Enfim, sei que não é o bastante para compensar a minha ausência durante o dia, mas eu tento fazer alguma coisa. Aliás, desde que comecei a cuidar dele, algumas pessoas tem dito que mudei. Não acho que eu tenha mudado, mas se é o que dizem, fazer o quê?

Como puderam perceber, essa é a nossa rotina. Continuaria desse jeito se não fosse por uma pequena manhã.

- _Aashaa_! _Aashaa_!

Senti algo balançando meu ombro, mas ao invés de acordar para ver o que era, virei para o outro lado e resmunguei "É dia de folga, me deixa dormir!". Alguns segundos depois, senti mexerem em meu ombro novamente com a voz dizendo "_Aashaa_! _Aashaa_!".

Demorou até eu me tocar o que estava acontecendo. Levantei em um pulo e olhei automaticamente para o espaço vago ao lado do travesseiro, que era onde Kiku dormia. Não o vi, mas ouvi novamente a voz de antes. Virei lentamente a cabeça em direção à voz, e o que vi...

Lá, sentado na cama ao meu lado, estava Kiku, mas não aquele Kiku pequenininho, e sim um Kiku que aparentava e tinha o tamanho de uma criança de dois anos. Fiquei sem reação. O menor me olhava com a mesma expressão inocente de sempre, tentando entender o que se passava.

Desde quando ele crescera tanto? Com certeza deveria ter sido da noite para o dia! Aliás, foi da noite para o dia sim, pois lembro muito bem de eu o colocar para dormir na noite anterior e ele não tinha esse tamanho aí não! E também, eu teria notado se o Kiku tivesse crescido tanto, pois já fazia algumas semanas que estávamos vivendo juntos.

Tentei raciocinar tudo, mas fazer isso logo após que se acorda pode gerar dor de cabeça (e foi justamente isso que me aconteceu). Senti o menor segurar minha mão, perguntando preocupado:

- _Taishoubu_?

"Taishoubu"? Ótimo, justo quando eu havia conseguido decifrar todos os "kon" dele, ele me vem com uma linguagem nova! O que fiz para merecer isso?

- Ah... Eh... - gaguejei, sem saber o que dizer.

Kiku ficou a me olhar, provavelmente esperando uma resposta. Assim que consegui formular algo para responder sem ser outra pergunta, ouvi a campainha tocar. Levantei-me e, sendo seguido, fui atender a porta, ação a qual me arrependi um pouco depois.

- Artie! _Comment êt_- Eh?

Sim, quem estava na porta era Francis, mas ele foi interrompido assim que viu Kiku.

**-x- **

- _Pawaa_, _pawaa appu_,_ pawaa_~ - cantava Kiku alegre, enquanto assistia a um programa no canal pago (e viva o gato!).

- Sabe, Artie...

- Não pergunte nada - interrompi o francês - Apenas o achei abandonado na rua e resolvi cuidar dele.

- Veja só! Eu não conhecia esse seu lado caridoso - disse rindo - Mas eu não ia perguntar sobre o _petit_, apenas ia comentar sobre o pijama que está vestindo.

- Não enche - servi-lhe uma xícara de chá e comecei a falar - E então, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Não se pode mais nem fazer uma visita a um amigo?

- Não quando essa visita tem uma noiva o esperando.

- Então tudo bem, pois a noiva dessa visita está ciente do paradeiro do noivo.

- Só mesmo a Jeanne para te aguentar...

- Pelo menos alguém me aguenta.

Acho que este curto diálogo foi o suficiente para ter uma ideia de como é a relação entre nós. Não é aquela coisa que se possa dizer "Oh, que amizade mais linda!", mas somos amigos. Enfim, após a troca de mais alguns diálogos, Francis resolveu perguntar sobre Kiku, e eu contei tudo a ele.

- Então aquela cauda e aquelas orelhas são dele mesmo?

- Sim.

- Hum... - Francis ficou pensativo por um tempo - Nunca pensei que tivesse uma_ kitsune _por aqui.

- _Kitsune_?

- Raposa.

- Ah... Por que não fala logo raposa?!

- Artie, Artie... - eu detesto quando ele fala desse jeito - Acho que eu preciso te contar como foi minha viagem.

- Não, obrigado.

E me ignorando, lá foi ele falar sobre a viagem. Contou sobre os lugares que foi, as gafes que cometeu no início, e essas coisas. No final, começou a contar sobre a lenda de um ser do folclore do país. O nome desse ser? _Kitsune_.

Sim, Francis apenas iniciou o assunto sobre a sua viagem apenas para falar sobre as_ kitsunes _e me fazer entender um pouco melhor sobre elas. Se entendi? Sim, entendi, mas ainda me perguntava como ele foi parar perto de casa. Aliás, não era só eu que perguntava a mesma coisa.

- Ah, sabe, tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar - falei.

- Diga.

- O que é "taishoubu"?

- Tai-o quê?

- Taishoubu. Acordei com o Kiku dizendo isso e...

- _Aashaa_! - fui interrompido pelo o menor, que puxava o meu pijama querendo a minha atenção.

- É, ele também dizia "aashaa" - terminei de dizer, me dirigindo para Kiku em seguida - O que foi? Está com fome?

Kiku acenou que sim com a cabeça, então me levantei e fui para a cozinha fazer algo para os três comerem. Diferente das outras vezes, o pequeno não me seguiu, ficando na sala junto com Francis que ainda o olhava curioso.

- Olá - ouvi o mais velho dizendo - Como vai?

- _Genki deshu_. _Oniishan wa_?

Percebendo que os dois iriam começar a falar em japonês, parei de prestar atenç- Que idiota eu sou! Burro! Se o Kiku é uma criatura japonesa, é lógico que ele falaria em japonês! Então, aquilo que ele disse mais cedo com certeza deveria ser em japonês! Mas o que ele disse naquela hora?

- Artie - ouvi Francis me chamando na porta da cozinha.

- _Yes_? - olhei para ele, vendo também Kiku ao seu lado.

- Você queria saber o que era "taishoubu" e "aashaa", não é?

- Se foi o que te perguntei antes...

- Então tome - disse ele, me dando um dicionário japonês-francês - Kiku-chan troca algumas letras na hora de falar, assim como toda criança, mas acho que com o tempo você consegue pegar o jeito.

- Ah, _thanks_ - agradeci, folheando o dicionário - Mas podia ser pelo menos japonês-inglês.

- Por que eu iria comprar um dicionário em inglês se eu falo francês? Além do mais, só estou querendo te ajudar! Se não quer, devolve aqui.

- Tá, tá! - resmunguei. Se bem que eu sei falar francês também, então não havia motivo para estar reclamando.

- Só mais uma coisa - disse Francis, antes de voltar para a sala, seguido por Kiku - "_Aashaa_" é como o Kiku-chan diz "_Aasaa_", que é como os japoneses dizem Arthur.

Após isso, terminei o café da "manhã" (entre aspas mesmo, pois já passava do meio dia) e o servi, onde continuamos conversando enquanto comíamos. Durante a conversa, fiz mais algumas perguntas a respeitos das _kitsunes _e descobri que eu deveria comprar algo chamado _aburaage_, que era uma espécie de _toufu _frito adorado pelas raposas. Fora isso, falamos sobre a nossa vida e as "novidades".

Na hora de ir embora, Francis disse que eu poderia ligar para ele caso precisasse de ajuda para entender Kiku. Bem, agora que eu tinha um dicionário em mãos e já sabia o idioma que o pequeno falava, acho que não teria tantos problemas assim. Despedimo-nos e lá foi ele porta afora.

Aproveitando que estava sozinho novamente com Kiku, pensei em ir até a loja de conveniência para ver se achava o tal do _aburaage_. Também, agora que o baixinho já estava maior, achei que seria uma boa ideia levá-lo junto e dar uma volta para conhecer o bairro. O único problema seria como esconder as orelhas e a cauda, mas como ele é uma criança, eu podia dar a desculpa de que eram partes de uma fantasia.

Decidido o que eu iria fazer, só faltava uma coisa: trocar-me. Antes de ir para o quarto, falei com Kiku:

- Que tal darmos uma volta? Só vou me trocar e já vamos.

- _Waai_! _Shanpo shimashou_, _shanpo shimashou_!

"_Waai_"? "_Shanpo_"? "_Shimashou_"? Peguei imediatamente o dicionário e comecei a folheá-lo procurando as palavras. Não consegui achar nenhuma, então...

- Francis! - abri a porta e berrei pelo o corredor, esperando que o outro ainda estivesse por ali - _Help me_!

* * *

_- Daijoubu? (Taishoubu, como Kiku diz): Tudo bem?_  
_- Comment êtes-vous?: Como vai você? _  
_- Pawaa, pawaa appu, pawaa~: Power, power up, power~_  
_- Genki desu. Oniisan wa? (Genki deshu. Oniishan wa?): Bem, e você? _  
_- Waai! Sanpo shimashou, sanpo shimashou! (Waai! Shanpo shimashou, shanpo shimashou!): Eba! Vamos passear, vamos passear!_


	4. Kon 3

- Kiku! Vamos?

Aproveitando que eu faria o turno da noite no trabalho, usei o período da manhã para ir comprar o _aburaage _e dar uma volta com Kiku. O pequeno estava todo animado e não via a hora de sair.

- _Hayaku_, _hayaku_!

- _Yeah_, _yeah_.

Por segurança, resolvi decorar algumas palavras do dicionário para não ter que ficá-lo consultando toda hora. A sorte é que _hayaku_ foi uma das palavras que decorei.

Peguei Kiku no colo e fomos para a rua. Durante o trajeto até a loja de conveniência, o pequeno apontava para tudo o que via e exclamava o nome da coisa. Aproveitei que ele fazia isso para eu ir memorizando e aprendendo alguns nomes.

- _Tori_! _Inu_! _Neko_! _Kuruma_! _Shitensha_!

Ao chegarmos ao destino, fui logo até o caixa perguntar se eles tinham _aburaage_. A garota que me atendeu disse que nunca havia ouvido falar sobre tal coisa e achou que eu estivesse fazendo uma piada. Tentei lhe explicar mais ou menos o que era e ela disse para eu tentar ir a alguma loja de artigos orientais.

Resolvi fazer isso, mas antes de sair da loja de conveniência, notei que Kiku olhava fixamente para um doce. Comprei o doce para ele e fomos atrás do próximo destino.

- Está gostoso?

- _Oishii _- respondeu ele, enquanto mastigava.

"_Oishii_... Espero que tenha sido algo bom", pensei.

Continuei andando por algumas quadras e, não achando nenhuma loja de produtos orientais, só me restou uma opção onde com certeza deveria ter o que eu procurava: Chinatown. Confesso que eu não queria ir até lá por ser meio longe, mas como não havia outro jeito, fui.

Por ser mais rápido, peguei o metrô como de costume. Algumas pessoas olhavam intrigadas para Kiku enquanto esperávamos o meio de transporte, outras simplesmente ignoravam. Ah, sim, também havia aqueles grupos de garotas que ficavam olhando de longe para ele cochichando algo, tanto que algumas delas até vieram até nós só para vê-lo de perto.

- Seu filho é tão fofinho!

- _What the bloody hell_?

Foi estranho, me senti como um pai levando o seu filho para passear pela a primeira vez. Mas apesar disso, até que foi divertido, principalmente quando o trem do metrô estava chegando e Kiku se encolheu no colo assustado. Entrei no vagão e mostrei a ele que não havia nada para se temer, então ele ergueu a cabeça e ficou olhando o interior curioso. Quando resolvi sentá-lo ao meu lado, já estávamos perto da estação onde iríamos descer. Desembarcamos assim que chegamos e fomos em direção à Chinatown.

A maioria das lojas pela quais passávamos eram de enfeites, e às vezes eu não conseguia lembrar se já havia passado ou não no mesmo estabelecimento. Uma hora, Kiku começou a apontar para uma loja dizendo "_Ano mishe_! _Ano_!". Coloquei o pequeno no chão e o segui até o local para o qual apontava, entramos e fomos recebidos pelo o dono que estava atrás do balcão.

- _Huānyíng_!

Eu não conseguia identificar se era ele ou ela, mas deduzi que fosse ele. O dono tinha o cabelo comprido amarrado em um ponytail, trajava roupas vermelhas e aparentava ser novo, além de, lógico, ser chinês (sério mesmo?!).

A maioria dos produtos (para não dizer todos) estava com a embalagem escrita em chinês. Pensei que Kiku pudesse entender o que estava escrito e pedi para que ele me ajudasse a procurar o _aburaage_, mas acabou que não conseguimos achar o produto. Fui até o dono da loja e perguntei se ele tinha o que procurávamos.

- _Aburaage_? Hum... Não costumo trabalhar com este tipo de produto, mas para a sua sorte eu tenho aru.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, está no freezer ali no canto aru.

Fui até o freezer e comecei a procurá-lo pelo o vidro. Eu nunca tinha visto um _aburaage_, então não tinha a mínima ideia de como era. Por sorte, Kiku me ajudou a procurar e, mostrando que aquilo é a comida favorita das _kitsunes_, o pequeno rapidamente o encontrou e começou a apontar para ele.

Abri o freezer e o peguei. Dirigi-me para o balcão enquanto o Kiku ficava pulando animado em meus pés.

- Calma, espere até chegarmos em casa! - pedi, me dirigindo para o dono da loja em seguida - Quanto custa?

- Trinta libras.

- Quanto?!

- Você é surdo aru?

Trinta... Não pensei que fosse tão caro. Eu só tinha o dinheiro da passagem e uns trocados a mais na carteira.

- Não tem como abaixar o preço? - tentei negociar.

- Trinta ou nada - disse o dono, indiferente.

- Mas...

- Vai comprar ou não aru?

É, não tinha jeito, eu realmente não queria fazer isso. Nem mesmo usando o dinheiro da passagem eu teria o valor suficiente para comprar.

- Sinto muito, Kiku - comecei a dizer, triste - Dessa vez não vai dar, ficarei te devendo.

- _Kaimashen ka_ - perguntou Kiku tristonho.

Peguei-o no colo novamente e tentei consolá-lo.

- Por favor, não faça essa cara. Prometo que mês que vem compro para você.

Eu poderia sair da loja com o _aburaage _em mãos, mas não! Eu tinha que comprar duas garrafas de cerveja e uma Playboy para me divertir! Agora eu estava profundamente arrependido de ter comprado essas coisas na semana passada.

O menor, entristecido, deitou a cabeça em meu ombro enquanto me dirigia para a saída da loja. Assim que abri a porta, ouvi o dono chamando.

- Espere aru!

- O que foi? - me virei para ele.

- Acho que posso negociar aru.

- Sério?! - exclamei animado.

- Sim. É que eu detesto ver uma criança triste, então estou fazendo isso pelo o garoto aru.

A expressão de Kiku mudou na hora e ele agora voltava a ficar animado. Tanto que ergueu a cabeça e começou a balançar sua cauda.

- Então, já que é pelo o garoto, não pode dar o _aburaage _de graça? - acho que fui um pouco abusado, mas não custava tentar.

- De graça uma ova! - exclamou ele - Posso te vender por vinte e cinco aru.

- Vinte e cinco? - eu já conseguiria comprar por esse preço, mas já que estávamos negociando, eu não iria perder a chance de pagar mais barato - Que tal duas libras?

- Vinte e três.

- Três libras?

Continuamos negociando até o valor final ser o de dez libras mais uma foto do Kiku, pois o dono da loja o achara fofo e queria mostrá-lo aos seus primos mais novos que moravam junto com ele. Agradeci o chinês e fomos embora, com Kiku em meu colo segurando a compra todo alegre.

- Espere até chegarmos em casa, ok? - adverti.

- _Hai _- respondeu ele.

Aproveitando que ainda havia bastante tempo livre, levei Kiku até um parque próximo. Chegando lá, coloquei-o no chão e deixei que ele me guiasse pelo o lugar e, sabe, nunca pensei que fosse correr tanto na vida. Assim que eu disse "Agora o guia é você! Vá onde quiser que irei atrás.", o pequeno saiu correndo. Só fui parar de correr assim que ele encontrou algumas crianças brincando, com as quais se enturmou rapidamente.

Quando dizem que os jovens são cheios de energias, é porque eles são mesmo cheio de energia. Pude comprovar isso na hora de ir embora, pois, como Kiku não queria partir, ele saiu correndo e tive que ir atrás dele. Sim, dei uma chamada de atenção nele assim que chegamos em casa, mas já estava tudo de volta ao normal à noite, quando voltei do trabalho.

É, já vi que vou ter que me acostumar com isso a partir de agora...

* * *

_- Hayaku, hayaku!: Rápido, rápido!/Depressa, depressa! _  
_- Tori: Pássaro _  
_- Kuruma: Carro _  
_- Jitensha (Shitensha): Bicicleta _  
_- Oishii: Gostoso _  
_- Ano mise! Ano! (Ano mishe! Ano!): Aquela loja! Aquela! _  
_- Huānyíng!: Bem vindo! _  
_- Kaimasen ka (Kaimashen ka): Não vai comprar?_


	5. Kon 4

- Agora que entendeu esses tempos verbais, traduza as frases desta página - disse o francês, mostrando a página de um livro de exercícios.

- Não tem um modo mais fácil de fazer isso? - perguntei.

- Esse é o modo mais fácil.

Livros, cadernos, lápis, dicionários... Essas eram algumas das coisas que estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa. Tentei aprender o idioma nipônico por eu mesmo, mas era mais complicado do que imaginava. Usei a técnica de prestar atenção no que Kiku dizia e tentar raciocinar, mas digamos que não funcionou muito bem, já que ele não sabia pronunciar algumas letras ainda. Não tendo outra opção, perguntei se Francis me ensinaria o idioma que, para minha surpresa, foi aceito, mas sob uma condição: ele mesmo cozinharia o que comer quando estivesse em casa (qual o preconceito com a minha comida?).

- Eu já imaginei de tudo nessa vida - Francis começou a falar - Menos que eu estaria fazendo uma coisa dessas, principalmente com você.

- É a vida - comentei.

Queria dominar rapidamente o idioma para poder entender o Kiku, por isso Francis vinha todos os dias em casa nos tempos livres. Quando ia embora, deixava alguns exercícios para eu ir treinando e instruía Kiku para ser uma espécie de "professor", então eu já acordava "estudando".

- Aqui - falei, entregando as frases traduzidas.

- Hum... Sabe, você aprende rápido quando quer. Está tudo certo.

- Que bom - me joguei na mesa cansado - Podemos fazer uma pausa?

-_Iie_! _Tsushukimashou_! - disse Kiku, que sempre sentava junto conosco nas aulas.

- O quê?! - exclamei.

- Kiku-chan, vamos dar uma pausa - falou Francis - Não está com fome?

- _Tomemashen yo_! - disse o pequeno sério, como se estivesse dando bronca. É, ele estava realmente empenhado.

- _Well_, Francis ia fazer _aburaage _- era a única forma de chantageá-lo - Se não quer, então podemos continuar.

Isso sempre funciona. Na mesma hora, Kiku pulou da cadeira e começou a puxar a visita em direção à cozinha, nos obrigando a dar uma pausa. Francis riu da cena como de costume, indo até a cozinha com o menor em seu encalço enquanto eu guardava as coisas em cima da mesa. Segundos depois, Kiku voltava para a sala e eu ficava assistindo televisão com ele, e essa era a hora que eu mais gostava.

Se o pequeno não estava em meu colo, ele estava no chão cantando aquelas músicas que tem em todo programa infantil. Dependendo da hora, passava um programa em que os apresentadores faziam algo e depois diziam "Agora repitam com a sua mãe!", e quem era a "mãe"?

Sim, eu mesmo. Já nem sei quantas vezes Francis zombou de mim por causa disso, mas fazer o quê? Não tinha como resistir àquela carinha que o Kiku fazia quando pedia. Mas sabe, até que era divertido cantar e imitar o que os apresentadores faziam.

Nos últimos dias, por eu ter passado o dia inteiro em casa, deu para acompanhar os programas que o Kiku gostava. Isso acabou chamando um pouco a atenção de Francis que, naquela noite, enquanto jantávamos, perguntou:

- Percebi que você não tem mais ido à cafeteria... Por acaso foi demitido?

- Mais ou menos - respondi - Era apenas um bico.

- Você e esses seus bicos. Por que não tenta arranjar um emprego fixo?

- Já tentei uma vez, mas não aguentei.

- Devia se esforçar pelo menos um pouco, você tem o Kiku-chan para cuidar agora.

- Eu sei, mas no momento não vou precisar arranjar outro emprego tão cedo.

- Ah, é? _Pourquoi_?

- Economizei o máximo possível para, quando eu saísse da cafeteria, poder passar mais tempo em casa com o Kiku - respondi, olhando em seguida para o menor que estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Entendi, Mas mesmo assim, é bom tomar cuidado.

- _I know_.

**-x- **

- Aumento do aluguel?

- Sim, mas é de apenas quarenta por cento - respondeu, gentilmente, a senhorinha dona do prédio.

Isso não estava em meus planos.

- Eh... O novo aluguel será cobrado a partir de quando? - perguntei, com medo da resposta.

- A partir deste mês.

Isso realmente não estava em meus planos.

- Tudo bem, obrigado pelo o aviso.

- Ah, mas antes de eu ir - começou a dizer, sorrindo - Como vai o pequenino?

- Vai bem - respondi - Muito obrigado por vir dar uma olhada nele durante as minhas ausências.

- Não precisa agradecer, meu jovem. Disponha sempre que necessário.

Voltei para dentro do apartamento e refiz as contas que havia planejado. Resultado: eu teria que arranjar um emprego até, no máximo, mês que vem. Fiquei frustrado com isso, mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso.

No dia anterior, levei Kiku para dar uma volta em um famoso parque no centro da cidade. Ficamos lá o dia inteiro e, no final, o baixinho acabou se desgastando, fazendo com que eu o trouxesse dormindo para casa. Por causa disso, levantei antes dele e o deixei dormindo.

Olhei para o relógio e fui até o meu quarto acordar o Kiku. Encontrei-o enrolado nos lençóis da cama e comecei a chamá-lo. Somente quando sentei ao lado dele é que reparei que ele estava maior do que o de costume.

Estranhei, mas ele não estava maior de muito grande, era maior de um pouco mais crescido. Era como se ele estivesse uns dois anos mais velhos. Talvez ele tenha crescido e eu nem tenha reparado direito, mas enfim, foi estranho.

- Kiku - disse gentilmente - _Okiro yo_.

O menor se mexeu e escondeu o rosto, então tentei mais uma vez. Após um tempo de persistência, ele finalmente acordou, colocando-se sentado enquanto esfregava os olhos ainda com sono.

Peguei-o no colo e o levei até o banheiro para dar um banho, para depois irmos tomar café. Como não havia nada para fazer no resto do dia e Francis não viria, fui para a sala assistir televisão. Kiku, por outro lado, ficou andando de um lado para o outro. Ora ou outra ele ia para o quarto buscar algum brinquedo, mas a brincadeira durava pouco tempo e logo ele já estava de volta a perambular pela sala.

Passado um tempo, Kiku subiu no sofá e ficou sentado ao meu lado vendo o noticiário. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, até ele descer e ir para o quarto novamente, trazendo outro brinquedo (me pergunto de onde brotou tanto brinquedo e como ele conseguiu guardar tudo no quarto). Vendo aquela inquietação, decidi finalmente perguntar:

- Está tudo bem?

O pequeno então veio até a minha frente e ficou parado olhando para baixo, respondendo com a voz baixa:

- _Sanpo shitain desu_...

- Ah, é isso? - sabe, de tanto que saí com ele no último mês, acho que acabei dando mau costume - Sinto muito, hoje não vai dar.

Ouvir isso o deixou emburrado, fazendo-o voltar para o sofá e ficar sentado ao meu lado. Tive que me segurar para não soltar um pequeno riso na hora, pois o Kiku de bico ficara fofo e engraçado ao mesmo.

Comecei a pensar em um jeito de distraí-lo, então a ideia mais simples veio à minha cabeça. Assim que o olhei para falar com ele, o vi puxando a barra da minha blusa olhando para mim.

- _Watashi to issho ni asobimasen ka_.

Acho que alguém andou lendo a minha mente.

- Quero sim - respondi, o que o animou.

Na mesma hora, com a cauda abandando, Kiku pulou do sofá e foi direto para o quarto, voltando com alguns saquinhos de feijão que ganhara do Francis outro dia.

O pequeno tentou fazer malabarismo com aqueles saquinhos, deixando-os cair toda hora. Depois de umas quatro tentativas, ele deu os saquinhos para mim, pedindo que eu fizesse o mesmo. Aliás, qual era mesmo o nome dessa brincadeira? Lembro-me de terem falado uma vez, mas não recordo direito.

Enfim, enquanto entrava na brincadeira, Kiku olhava atentamente para minhas mãos tentando imitar o gesto. Eu estava indo bem, até que me atrapalhei e derrubei todos os saquinhos.

Kiku riu, indo até o quarto novamente e voltando com um barbante. Perguntei-me que tipo de brincadeira ele iria fazer, então o notei entrelaçando o fio entre os dedos. Descobri rapidamente qual era, pois já havia tentado brincar disso alguns dias atrás. Terminado de entrelaçar tudo em seus dedos, o pequeno passou para mim, que repetiu o gesto e assim foi. Confesso que me atrapalhei no começo, pois tive que me adaptar àquele barbante pequeno (eu havia jogado com um barbante maior, então...), mas foi divertido ver Kiku rindo do meu modo desajeitado.

Depois de enjoar da brincadeira, o garoto resolveu brincar de "Faz de conta", e que imaginação ele tem! Começou com os super-heróis - básico - para então passar para os personagens de desenhos animados e assim chegar aos mais criativos. E é nessas horas que você tem que voltar a ser criança.

A hora foi passando e, junto, várias brincadeiras foram sendo realizadas. Não sei como não me cansei! Uma das últimas realizadas foi uma chamada "_daruma-san ga koronda_". É como se fosse uma espécie de pega-pega misturado com estátua. Descobri que há vários jeitos de brincá-la, mas preferimos por uma mais simples, onde o único objetivo era "pegar" aquele que estava "contando" sem ser visto se mexendo (para isso, era preciso virar "estátua" quando o contador dissesse "_Koronda_!" e olhasse para trás).

- _Daruma-san ga_... - comecei a falar, virado para uma parede e com o rosto escondido.

- _Tacchi_! - disse Kiku, agarrando a minha perna.

- É, perdi - ri, me sentando no chão.

Nessa hora, Kiku pulou em meu colo com uma expressão melhor do que a de mais cedo. Acariciei sua cabeça quando ouvimos um barulho parecido com ronco.

- Opa! - exclamei.

- _Onaka ga sukimasu_... - disse o pequeno, envergonhado, seguido por um bocejo.

- E com sono também, não é? - disse gentilmente, olhando para o relógio na parede e vendo que já era tarde - Mas claro, olhe que horas são! Passamos o dia inteiro brincando e nem percebemos.

Um sorriso de satisfação veio da face do pequeno, o qual retribuí do mesmo modo.

- Ok – me coloquei em pé, segurando o outro no colo - Vamos comer algo e, então, ir direto para cama.

Assim que comecei a andar, Kiku me abraçou com força, sorrindo. Parei e o aninhei, ouvindo-o então dizer com aquela voz:

- Amanhã... Nós... Tudo... Repetir... Podemos?

Parece que agora, quem estava se esforçando para aprender um novo idioma era ele. Sorri, respondendo:

- _Mochiron da yo_!

* * *

_- Iie! Tsuzukimashou! (Iie! Tsushukimashou!): Não! Vamos continuar!_  
_- Tomemasen yo! (Tomemashen yo!): Não vamos parar! _  
_- Pourquoi?: Por quê? _  
_- Okiro yo: Acorda _  
_- Sanpo shitain desu...: É que quero passear... _  
_- Watashi to issho ni asobimasen ka: Não quer brincar comigo? _  
_- Saquinhos de feijão: O nome desses saquinhos é Otedama e a brincadeira que estão fazendo com eles recebe o nome de Nagedama. _  
_- Brincadeira do barbante: Ayatori (ou Cama de Gato, como é conhecido por aqui) _  
_- Tacchi: Touch _  
_- Onaka ga sukimasu...: Estou com fome... _  
_- Mochiron da yo!: Claro!_


	6. Kon 5

Apesar de não ter se passado nem um mês, notei que o dinheiro estava ficando mais apertado do que nas vezes anteriores. Para aliviar um pouco a situação, resolvi pegar um bico rápido.

Nos últimos dias, folheei alguns jornais procurando algo (enquanto eu fazia isso, Kiku ficava ao meu lado vendo a folha com a sessão de quadrinhos). Estava difícil achar algo, mas consegui encontrar um trabalho de alguns dias em uma construção. Eu nunca havia feito nada do ramo, mas a situação pedia que eu me arriscasse.

Fui atrás para saber as exigências. Eles exigiam bastante, mas esse não era o problema. O problema é que eu ficaria bem menos tempo em casa, eu praticamente só voltaria para dormir! Pensei em recusar por causa do Kiku, mas eu não podia. Desse modo, acabei aceitando o emprego.

- Kiku, estou saindo. Kiku?

Já estava na hora de eu ir. Normalmente, Kiku sempre vem se despedir dizendo "_Itterasshai_~", mas dessa vez ele não veio.

Estranhei. Girei então a maçaneta para abrir a porta e senti um peso se jogando em minhas pernas.

- _Ikanaide kudasai_!

Olhei para baixo e vi o pequeno segurando minhas pernas, me impedindo de ir embora. Acariciei sua cabeça, falando em um tom leve:

- Eu entendo que você não queira que eu vá, mas é preciso! Além do mais, é só por alguns dias.

Abaixei-me para ficar à sua altura e vi uma expressão chorosa naquele rostinho. Isso me deixou confuso. Kiku não era de fazer esse tipo de coisa, por que ele estaria fazendo isso justo agora?

- Eu te trago um doce na volta, o que acha?

Ele não falou nada.

- _Well_, _ittekimasu _- me levantei e saí, pensando no que ocorrera.

- _Itterasshai _- sussurrou.

**-x- **

Para quem estava acostumado a estar em casa na maior parte do tempo e trabalhar meio período, o serviço novo foi exaustivo (depois dessa, comecei a achar que sou vagal de mais). Cheguei em casa e, não sendo recebido por Kiku como sempre, fui procurá-lo. O encontrei dormindo no sofá com a televisão ligada. Pelo o jeito, acho que ele tentou ficar acordado até eu chegar, mas por ser tarde acabou não conseguindo.

Guardei na geladeira o pedaço de bolo que havia comprado para ele, depois peguei o pequeno no colo e o levei para a cama. Eu estava tão cansado que nem lembro se fiz mais alguma coisa depois disso. Só sei que me joguei ao seu lado e adormeci.

No dia seguinte, acordei cedo, fiz as coisas de sempre, me despedi de Kiku e fui trabalhar. Chegando à construção, descobri que ela estava sofrendo uns atrasos e falta de pessoal. Desse modo, foi requisitado que eu ficasse um pouco mais de tempo.

**-x- **

- Você está com uma cara péssima! - Francis comentou.

- Me desculpe se é a única que tenho - retruquei.

Para compensar o atraso da construção, foi diminuído o número de folgas e aumentado a carga horária. Como eu era apenas um empregado temporário, foi combinado de que eu não folgaria, mas devido o aumento na minha permanência, acabei recebendo alguns dias.

Por falar nisso, essa era a minha primeira folga desde que eu comecei a trabalhar na construção. Lembrei que uma vez, enquanto assistia televisão, passou uma reportagem feita próxima a London Eye. Nesse momento, Kiku apontou para a enorme roda-gigante e perguntou o que era. Respondi a pergunta e notei que o menor ficara impressionado. Desse modo, prometi que o levaria ao local (algum dia).

Resolvi então cumprir a promessa. Havia feito sol durante toda a semana e não havia previsão de chuva no dia da minha folga. Um dia antes do passeio, Kiku pendurou na janela um bonequinho de pano chamado _Teruteru Bozu _e ficou cantando uma cantiga sobre ele, com a qual entendi o significado do boneco. Tudo ia bem, até despertarmos com fortes pingos de chuva na janela. É, o passeio foi por água abaixo... Pedi desculpas a Kiku e disse que o levaria na próxima folga. Meio triste, ele entendeu.

Para não perdermos o dia passando-o na monotonia, aproveitei que já fazia tempo que Francis não ia em casa ensinar o idioma oriental e o chamei. A visita dele iria, pelo menos, movimentar as coisas em casa.

- Aqui - disse o francês, devolvendo uma folha contendo umas questões corrigidas - Acho que minha presença não será mais necessária, você já sabe o suficiente para entender o Kiku-chan.

Kiku, que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao meu lado, olhava curioso para a folha. Também a olhei, vendo que eu havia acertado todas as questões.

- Você consegue aprender rápido as coisas - comentou ele, novamente.

- Era necessário - respondi.

- Mudando de assunto, Artie, já não era para você ter saído daquele emprego? - percebi um tom de preocupação na voz dele.

- Qual? O da construção?

- _Oui_.

- Ah, é que houve uns imprevistos e pediram para eu ficar mais tempo.

- Entendo... - ele ficou pensativo - Só não se esforce muito.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntei, estranhando um pouco.

- Nada - Francis respirou fundo, se levantando em seguida - Acho que já vou indo.

- Mas já?

- Um pouco... Ficar... _Onegai _- pediu Kiku.

- Me desculpe, mas tenho umas coisas para fazer ainda - justificou - Além do mais, quero aproveitar que a chuva amenizou.

- Entendo...

- Eu volto outro dia - disse o francês, vendo Kiku ficar emburrado - Eu prometo.

Sendo seguido por Kiku, me levantei para acompanhar Francis até a porta. Assim que ele saiu e a fechei, me senti um pouco tonto e percebi minha visão ficar turva por alguns segundos. Com certeza deveria ser o sono (aliás, eu não dormia direito fazia dias!), então ignorei.

Eu nunca me senti tão cansado... Estava com uma vontade enorme de me jogar na cama e acordar somente daqui alguns dias, mas as obrigações me impediam. Além do mais, a minha vontade maior era passar o resto do dia brincando com Kiku, pois, com o tempo em casa diminuído, eu só o conseguia ver acordado de manhã. Resolvi então fazer um café para continuar desperto e, aproveitando que eu já iria para a cozinha, me dirigi ao menor:

- Quer um copo de leite?

O pequeno balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. Virei-me para ir até a cozinha e... Depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada. Se eu já estava tonto, fiquei mais ainda. Minha visão escureceu de vez e, quando percebi, já estava jogado no chão. Tudo à minha volta havia se apagado.

Que irresponsável eu sou! Kiku, desesperado, ficou tentando me acordar, mas não obteve sucesso.

- _Aashaa_! _Aashaa_! - gritava ele.

- Artie, você viu o meu celul- Arthur!

E viva ao celular esquecido! Voltando ao apartamento procurando por ele, Francis se deparou comigo desmaiado em frente à porta. Kiku, com o rosto choroso, pediu ajuda enquanto tentava me acordar ainda.

Sabe, detesto ter que dizer isso, mas estou devendo uma ao francês...

* * *

_- Ikanaide kudasai!: Por favor, não vá! _  
_- Teruteru Bozu: São aqueles famosos bonecos (geralmente) de pano com a cabeça redonda; eles são pendurados quando se deseja um tempo bom no dia seguinte. No caso de haver chuva, deve-se cortar a cabeça dele fora. A cantiga mencionada é esta: Teruteru bozu, teru bozu|Faça amanhã um dia ensolarado|Como o céu de um sonho que tive|Se estiver sol eu te darei um sino dourado|Teruteru bozu, teru bozu|Faça amanhã um dia ensolarado|Se meu sonho se tornar realidade|Nos beberemos muito vinhos doces feitos de arroz|Teruteru bozu, teru bozu|Faça amanhã um dia ensolarado|Mas se chover você estará chorando|Então eu cortarei a sua cabeça com a tesoura_


	7. Kon 6

- Eu disse para você se cuidar.

- É, mas digamos que você deu o recado meio tarde.

- Você já é adulto! Não precisa de mais ninguém lhe dizendo o que deve fazer! Já deve ter consciência do que faz!

Levar bronca logo que se acorda, ainda mais de uma pessoa que nem é sua mãe. Isso sim é uma demonstração de preocupação.

Logo que Francis me viu desmaiado, ele saiu correndo para o hospital levando Kiku junto. Porém, devido ao menor ser muito pequeno ainda, Francis foi obrigado a deixá-lo com uma enfermeira na recepção para poder me acompanhar.

Fui internado, acordando somente no dia seguinte. Recebi o diagnóstico de que eu estava sobrecarregado devido o trabalho pesado sem descanso e, não sei como, havia contraído uma bactéria (que ainda não havia se desenvolvido e estava no início). Os médicos disseram que um bom descanso resolveria o cansaço e que uma simples operação resolveria a parte da bactéria antes que ela agravasse o quadro, mas como eles disseram que ela fora contraída via alimentar, acharam melhor fazer um exame por precaução em Kiku.

Se eu fiquei preocupado com a parte deles examinando Kiku e descobrindo que ele era metade raposa? Quase que eu pulei da cama para impedir isso, mas como era para o bem dele, não tive outra escolha. Francis disse para eu não me preocupar, pois um dos médicos era amigo dele e tinha como arranjar um jeito de examinar o pequeno sem criar problemas.

Fiquei um pouco mais aliviado ao ouvir isso, entretanto, havia outro problema: a cirurgia. Meu plano de saúde não cobre coisas assim.

- Deixando a discussão de lado - disse Francis - Como pretende pagar a cirurgia?

- Vou trabalhar para conseguir o dinheiro e pagá-la - respondi.

- O médico não acabou de dizer que é para você descansar? Está querendo se matar?

- Então dá o dinheiro que eu não trabalho e fico vivo!

Sinceramente, eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como iria pagá-la. Será que hospitais parcelam em doze vezes?

- Você não tem mesmo o dinheiro para pagar? - perguntou ele.

- Eu tenho um pouco, mas não é o suficiente. Ainda mais se descontar o aluguel, a alimentação e o resto das coisas que preciso no dia-a-dia.

Francis ficou pensativo. Tentei lembrar se eu tinha alguma quantidade esquecida de dinheiro, mas não tinha. Após um tempo, o francês voltou a falar.

- Sabe, se quiser posso tentar conversar com o meu amigo para ver se ele consegue um desconto para te ajudar.

- Mesmo? - perguntei, vendo uma luz no fim do túnel.

- Mesmo, mas não se esqueça de que você ficará em débito comigo. Já estou te ajudando muito.

- Então, vou ter que passar a vida inteira te pagando, pois preciso de mais um favor seu.

- Qual?

- Poderia cuidar do Kiku durante a minha ausência? – pedi, pois até marcarem a data da cirurgia, mais o tempo que terei que ficar internado após ela para observação... Eu não poderia deixar Kiku abandonado durante tantos dias.

- Não se preocupe, já estava com isso em mente - disse ele, sorrindo franco - Além do mais, você sabe que eu gosto do pequeno, então não cobrarei isso de você.

- _Thank you_.

**-x- **

O prédio ia se afastando cada vez mais, Kiku olhava para trás para não perdê-lo de vista. Andava pela rua segurando a mão de Francis. Apesar do francês já ter lhe contado tudo, o pequeno parecia não acreditar.

- _Aashaa_... - choramingou.

- Não se preocupe, será apenas por alguns dias - Francis consolou - Não chore, faça pelo o Arthur.

O pequeno assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a andar. Como Francis não estava morando muito longe dali, não demorou a chegarem à residência.

Ao entrarem na casa, Kiku ficou um pouco sem jeito, pois não sabia direito o que fazer. Percebendo isso, Francis se virou para ele e perguntou:

- O que acha de me ajudar a preparar algo para comer?

Recebendo uma resposta positiva, Francis começou a andar em direção à cozinha, sendo seguido pelo menor. Enquanto preparavam algo, o francês aproveitou para conhecer o outro um pouco melhor. Lógico que ele já o conhecia através das visitas que fazia à minha casa, mas isso não é o bastante para se conhecer alguém bem mesmo.

Basicamente, passaram o resto do dia conversando. Brincaram uma hora ou outra, até que a noite caiu.

- Está com sono? - perguntou o maior, vendo o outro bocejar.

- _Hai_... - respondeu Kiku, esfregando os olhos.

Pegando-o no colo, Francis o levou a um quarto localizado no segundo andar da casa. O cômodo era simples e pequeno, mas via que ele tentara arrumá-lo de um jeito que ficasse confortável para Kiku. Deixou em cima da cama alguns brinquedos que levara do apartamento, para quando o pequeno quisesse brincar.

- Achei que fosse gostar de ter um quarto só seu.

Ao ser posto na cama, Kiku agarrou um pequeno coelho de pelúcia (que era o seu brinquedo favorito) e se ajeitou para dormir. Francis o cobriu, dando um beijo de boa noite em sua testa e saindo logo após, apagando a luz do quarto. Mas assim que a porta foi fechada, dando a certeza de que o outro já estaria longe, pequenas lágrimas silenciosas começaram a escorrer na face de Kiku.

Medo do escuro? Não, até porque ele só conseguia dormir com as luzes apagadas. Talvez o motivo, creio eu, tenha sido algo como medo por dormir sozinho em um lugar estranho. Como vocês sabem, desde que venho cuidando dele, nós dormirmos juntos na mesma cama. Tudo bem que assim que peguei o emprego na construção, Kiku adormecia sozinho no sofá da sala, mas é diferente. Ele sabia que eu voltaria e dormiria ao lado dele, mas e agora? Eu não estava lá, ele sabia que eu não iria aparecer. Sabe, pensando bem, acho que havia mais uma coisa naquelas lágrimas: preocupação.

Alguém próximo a você desmaia bem na sua frente e, depois disso, a única informação que te dão é que essa pessoa terá que passar alguns dias internada. O mundo te diz que ela está bem, mas você fica tranquilo apenas com isso? Sei que alguns dirão "Ele é apenas uma criança, não entende nada!", mas crianças são as que melhores entendem situações assim.

- _Aashaa_... - choramingava baixinho, se agarrando ao coelho de pelúcia.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para estar ao lado dele agora, para que ele não chorasse.

**-x-**

Graças ao amigo do Francis – que por "coincidência" era o médico que estava cuidando de mim – consegui um desconto na cirurgia, marcando-a imediatamente. No dia em que eu ia ser operado, Francis veio fazer uma visita, dizendo que o amigo dele examinara Kiku e não achou nada relacionado à bactéria. Ah, sim! Ele também disse que iria guardar segredo sobre o menor (assim espero).

Uma semana depois, recebi alta e pude finalmente ir para casa. Já me sentia bem melhor e não via a hora de ver o Kiku. Me perguntava como ele estava, se sentira a minha falta. Porém, para a minha surpresa...

- Kiku, estou de volta! – disse, assim que cheguei à casa de Francis.

Esperava uma recepção mais calorosa, mas a recepção que tive foi um Kiku me ignorando. Preocupado, perguntei ao Francis se aconteceu alguma coisa durante minha ausência, e ele respondeu:

- Acho que ele pensou que você o tivesse abandonado.

- O quê?! – exclamei – Você não conversou com ele?

- Conversei! Mas não sei... Você sabe como crianças são.

-É, eu tenho que saber.

Francis achou que era melhor eu passar um tempo na casa dele antes de levar Kiku embora, para que eu pudesse me reaproximar do menor. Assim o fiz, entretanto, toda vez que eu tentava falar com Kiku, ele ia para o lado de Francis e simplesmente me ignorava.

Durante a tarde, enquanto eu estava na sala pensando em uma maneira de conseguir dialogar com Kiku, Francis aproveitou que o pequeno estava cochilando e veio conversar comigo. O francês disse que pensara em um plano que, segundo ele, funcionaria com certeza. Bem, na verdade, quem pensou no plano foi a Jeanne (Francis estava no telefone mais cedo conversando com ela, então aproveitou e falou sobre o que estava acontecendo), pois ela está mais acostumada a cuidar de crianças, já que trabalha em um jardim de infância.

O plano em si era simples. Sim, havia as chances dele não dar certo, mas eram mínimas. Desse modo, só precisávamos esperar a noite cair e o nosso alvo acordar, o que não demorou muito.

- Já vou indo, Francis – falei.

- Posso mesmo deixar você ir? – perguntou, me acompanhando até a porta – Vai se cuidar dessa vez?

- Lógico! Além do mais, eu fui despedido mesmo daquele último bico.

Kiku olhava confuso para nós.

- Que bom. E vê se pensa duas vezes antes de sair aceitando qualquer emprego.

- Tá, tá! Entendi – eu já estava abrindo a porta – Mas, mudando de assunto, promete que vai cuidar bem do Kiku?

- Você acha mesmo que vou fazer algum mau a ele? Não se preocupe, vou cuidar bem dele.

- _Well_ – me virei para Kiku que estava atrás de Francis, ainda sem entender nada – Nos vemos algum dia, amigo. Espero que até lá já estejamos nos falando.

E após falar isso, saí. Francis fechou a porta e, sorrindo, se voltou para o pequeno, dizendo:

- Espero que ele não cometa nenhum burrada... Enfim, o que gostaria de comer no jantar?

Kiku não respondeu. Ficou ali parado, olhando fixamente para a porta. Após algum tempo, saiu correndo em direção a ela, batendo com aquelas mãozinhas.

- _Akete_! – berrava.

- O quê? – Francis fingia não entender.

- _Akero_!

Rindo discretamente, o maior abriu a porta, fazendo com que a pequena raposa saísse correndo pelas ruas.

Como eu estava andando devagar, ainda dava para me ver alguns metros adiante. Kiku correu na tentativa de me alcançar, mas após ver que não conseguiria, parou e berrou meu nome. Virei-me e o vi parado, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. Se aquela cena me cortava o coração? Sim, cortava, mas eu tinha que fingir não me importar.

- Não... Me... Deixe... – dizia ele, entre soluços.

Fui andando calmamente até o menor. Abaixei-me para poder olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Por que eu te abandonaria? – perguntei calmo.

Não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele decifrou o que estávamos planejando. Ainda chorando, Kiku se jogou em mim, abraçando-me com força.

- _Baka_! – berrava Kiku.

- Me desculpe, mas precisávamos fazer isso – peguei-o no colo me desculpando e tentando acalmá-lo, enquanto Francis vinha em nossa direção com uma pequena mochila que continha as coisas de Kiku que ele levara para a casa dele.

- Aqui – disse o francês, me entregando a mochila – E juízo! Não quero ter que sair correndo com você de novo para o hospital.

- Terei – ri – E muito obrigado por tudo.

E assim, finalmente voltamos para casa.

* * *

_- Akete!: Abre!  
- Akero!: Abra!_


	8. Kon 7

Seis anos... Não sei direito o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer, mas logo após voltar para casa, Kiku aparentava ser uma criança de seis anos na manhã seguinte. Criei várias hipóteses a respeito e a mais provável seria de que ele teria crescido tudo isso enquanto estava na casa de Francis, mas era impossível. Além do mais, não é a primeira vez que percebo um crescimento anormal do pequeno. Lembram-se do início da história e de como ele cresceu de repente? É, achei que isso era por causa do "lado _kitsune_" dele, mas como Francis não disse nada a respeito... Enfim, como isso nunca me causou problema, resolvi ignorar, mas percebi que o comportamento dele vem mudado um pouco desde então.

Já fazia um tempo que estávamos de volta em casa e, como fui obrigado em ficar um tempo descansando, pude observar melhor a mudança de comportamento de Kiku. Antigamente, sempre que o pequeno queria um tempo bom no dia seguinte, ele pendurava um _teruteru_ _bozu_ na janela, mas isso era de vez em quando, agora ele pendurava quase que todos os dias. E bem, como vocês sabem, aqui é a Inglaterra, onde garoa e tempo nublado são frequentes. Além disso, toda vez que chovia, você via agora Kiku olhando pela a janela. O que ele observava? Não sei direito. Já tentei perguntar, mas ele nunca respondia. Fora isso, se ele já me seguia para tudo quanto era lugar, agora ele me seguia mesmo (para não dizer que ficava colado no meu pé).

Observado isso, achei que essa mudança devia ter sido por causa do plano executado por Francis e eu ou então por causa dos meus dias internados e longe dele. De qualquer forma, agora eu estava em casa, podendo passar o dia inteiro com ele, e foi isso mesmo o que fiz!

Agora que ele se aparentava um pouco mais velho, pensei que ele não fosse ligar para aqueles programas infantis que vivia vendo. Errado! Kiku continuava assistindo todo dia. E por falar em programas infantis, um dia desses, enquanto eu via o noticiário, passou outra reportagem perto da London Eye, fazendo-me lembrar da promessa que havia feito. Por sinal, Kiku estava ao meu lado.

- Arthur-san – disse ele (sim, ele já estava fluente em inglês) – Quando vamos nesse lugar?

- Hum, verdade! Ainda quer ir lá?

- Lógico! Deve ser muito legal ficar no topo daquilo!

- Está certo. Eu o levo assim que parar de me chamar de "san".

- Eh? – o pequeno pareceu não concordar com a ideia – Mas...

- Estou brincando – ri, apesar de até agora eu não entender o porquê dele ter acrescentado tal sufixo em meu nome – O que acha de irmos lá mês que vem?

Assim que terminei de dizer isso, percebi as orelhas de Kiku se abaixarem e ele fazer uma expressão meio decepcionada.

- Não podemos ir antes? – perguntou.

- Kiku, entenda que não podemos fazer tudo na hora que quisermos.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas...?

- Hum... Nada.

Após tal diálogo, ele se calou e ficou de bico. Sei que alguns podem estar pensando "Seu filho da mãe preguiçoso! Vai arranjar um emprego para levar o menino para a roda gigante!" e outros podem estar pensando "É tão caro assim o ticket da London Eye?", mas saibam que eu já havia conseguido outro bico! A única coisa que faltava era esperar o dia para começar. Quanto ao ticket, bem, é a mesma coisa do Cristo Redentor: você tem o dinheiro fácil no bolso para ir quando quer?

Deixando a London Eye de lado, falaremos sobre o novo bico que arranjei. Há um tempo, perto de casa, havia uma pequena loja em construção. Ninguém sabia o que ela iria vender, até que esses dias (quando só faltava inaugurá-la) foram distribuídos panfletos sobre o estabelecimento, revelando então o que era: um mercadinho de produtos japoneses. Passei no local junto com Kiku para dar uma olhada e descobri que eles precisavam de funcionários. Fiz a entrevista de emprego no dia seguinte e fui contratado. Agora eu só tinha que esperar o dia da inauguração para começar trabalhar, o que não demorou.

Ao chegar ao novo emprego, descobri que fui roubado há um tempo. Lembram-se da primeira vez que fui comprar o _aburaage_? Pois é, mesmo com a negociação, descobri que paguei quase o triplo do preço! No mercado onde eu estava, tinha o _aburaage_ com um preço bem mais barato. Se xinguei aquele vendedor? Imagine!

Ao término do serviço, fui embora e, como morava perto do local, cheguei cedo em casa para a felicidade de Kiku, que me recebeu todo alegre. Mas isso não era tudo, havia uma coisa que ele não esperava.

- _Tadaima_ – falei como de costume, assim que cheguei.

- _Okaerinasai_! – disse o menor, pulando em meus braços me fazendo o pegar no colo.

- Kiku, sabe o que tem aqui? – perguntei, mostrando uma pequena sacola que segurava.

- Não... Espere! – ele começou a farejar, dizendo com brilho nos olhos – _Aburaage_!

- _Yes_!

Devido ao preço baixo, agora tinha como eu comprar facilmente o _aburaage_ para Kiku. Mesmo assim, eu tinha que controlá-lo, senão o menor comia tudo em um único dia (para não falar segundo). E assim, os dias foram se passando com a nova rotina, até chegarmos a uma semana de intensa chuva forte.

Dia e noite a chuva caía sem parar. Por causa disso, Kiku não saía mais da janela, fazendo-me dar algumas broncas para que ele fosse fazer outras coisas, como comer e dormir. Eu sabia que ele não falaria nada como nas vezes anteriores, então resolvi ficar quieto. Porém, quando já estávamos entrando na segunda semana de tempestade...

- Arthur-san – disse o menor, ainda olhado pela a janela – Você sabe o que é um _Kitsune no Yomeiri_?

- _Kitsune no Yomeiri_?

- É quando chove e faz sol ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, está falando do _sunshower_? – sentei-me no sofá onde o outro estava – O que tem?

O pequeno ficou quieto por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

- Dizem que se você olhar com cuidado para o horizonte, é possível ver a procissão de uma _kitsune_ a caminho de seu casamento.

- Uma procissão de casamento? – já ouvi muitos outros nomes e frases a respeito do _sunshower_, mas esse era novo para mim – Então... É por isso que você tem ficado na janela toda vez que chove? Fica esperando o sol aparecer para poder ver a procissão?

- Na verdade, não.

Percebi um tom de tristeza na voz de Kiku.

- Não? – perguntei confuso.

- Eu fico vendo se o sol não aparece.

- Como assim? – estava ficando cada vez mais complicado de entender.

- Eles virão para me buscar.

Buscar? Eles quem? Levariam Kiku para o casamento? O casamento seria dele? Kiku iria embora? O que ele queria dizer com isso? Tentei me controlar e tentar raciocinar, mas algo não me deixava quieto. Por quê?

- Kiku, o que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei.

- A próxima _kitsune_ que se casar... A procissão dela passará por aqui para me buscar.

- Buscar?

- Eles me levarão de volta para o lugar de onde vim.

Levar de volta para o lugar de onde veio... Isso significava que Kiku iria embora. Não sei quando nem como, mas ele iria embora. Pelo menos, foi o que deduzi, mas por que eu sentia uma dor no peito? Por que eu estava com vontade de abraçá-lo com força?

- Você vai embora? – por favor, diga que entendi errado.

A resposta de Kiku foi simples: um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. E então, seguiu-se um silêncio.

- N-não diga besteiras! – gaguejei um pouco, erguendo a voz em seguida – Te levarem embora... Como se pudessem! Eu não deixarei que façam isso!

- Não adianta. Já fiquei tempo demais aqui, me levarão de um jeito ou de outro.

De repente o clima ficou pesado, ambos ficamos calados. Kiku continuava a olhar pela a janela e eu estava com o olhar preso a ele. Após um tempo, uma coisa veio à minha mente:

- Kiku, os _teruteru bozu_ que você tem feito... Isso significa que não quer que venham te buscar?

- Eu... – a voz dele saiu falha – Eu... Arthur-san...

- Sim? – cheguei mais perto do pequeno, espantando-me.

Em seu rosto via-se pequenos rastros de lágrimas, além de olhos marejados como se estivessem tentando contê-las, sem sucesso. Afastei-o da janela e o coloquei em meu colo, perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- Eu... – Kiku segurava o choro – Eu não quero ir... Quero ficar aqui!

- Kiku...

- Quero ficar com o Arthur-san! Não quero voltar!

Apesar de o momento ser triste, fiquei feliz ouvindo aquilo. Eu também não queria que ele fosse embora.

Abracei-o forte tentando acalmá-lo (em parte, eu tentava me acalmar também). O pequeno afundou o rosto no abraço, tentando esconder o choro. Fiquei o acariciando, pensando em algo para dizer, mas o que eu diria? "Não se preocupe, não deixarei que te levem"? Como eu diria uma coisa dessas se eu nem fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer? Se bem que eu já havia dito isso momentos antes, mas vocês entenderam (eu espero)! A situação estava complicada...

Ficamos desse jeito por um tempo. Pensei em várias coisas que eu pudesse fazer, mas nenhuma parecia que ia dar certo. O choro de Kiku já havia acalmado e, quando fui vê-lo, o pequeno caíra no sono. O aninhei em meu colo, dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa e, não tendo outra opção do que dizer, falei:

- Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito.

Depois desse dia, passamos a ficar mais juntos que o de costume. Brincávamos bastante antes de eu ir trabalhar e quando eu chegava em casa, além de continuar trazendo os agrados para o pequeno. Nos dias de folga, íamos dar uma volta no centro da cidade e, quando não saíamos, ficávamos em casa inventando novas brincadeiras e assistindo os programas infantis juntos. Aliás, Kiku parara de ficar olhando pela a janela sempre que chovia, mas em compensação continuava a fazer os _teruteru bozu_.

Em um dia de folga, enquanto eu fazia o café da manhã, ouvi o telefone tocar. Por sorte, Kiku aprendera atender ao telefone, então não me preocupava tanto quando o aparelho tocava. Ele atendia e o entregava para mim, dizendo quem era quando era algum conhecido, e foi isso mesmo que ele fez.

- Francis-_niisan_ – disse ele, entregando o aparelho.

- O que foi? – perguntei para o outro que estava na linha.

- Está em casa? – perguntou o francês.

- _Why_?

- É que eu estava pensando em dar uma passada aí antes de voltar para a França.

- Já vai embora?

- Sim, meu trabalho por aqui já terminou.

- Ah... Vai vir que horas?

- Pode ser agora?

- Hum... Não vou sair hoje mesmo, então tanto faz.

- Certo – e desligou na minha cara ao terminar de falar.

Ele e essa sua mania... Mas enfim, Francis mal desligou o telefone e ouvi a campainha tocar. Fui atender a porta, e adivinhem quem estava lá.

- Mas o quê?! – exclamei.

- Demorei? – debochou Francis.

- Eu não acredito que você estava aqui...

- É, nem eu – disse ele, entrando no apartamento com suas malas.

- Francis-_niisan_! – Kiku exclamou ao vê-lo, correndo em sua direção.

O francês o pegou no colo, cumprimentando-o.

-E então, que horas vai embora? – perguntei.

- Eu nem chego para me despedir direito e você já me quer fora do país... E depois perguntam por que você não tem amigos – disse Francis.

- Calado.

- Francis-_niisan_ vai embora? – perguntou Kiku.

- Terei que voltar para casa, mas prometo que venho lhe visitar sempre que possível!

Se ele soubesse que nunca mais o veria... Achei que a expressão de Kiku fosse mudar instantaneamente com aquilo que Francis disse, fazendo-o lembrar de sua futura partida, mas ele continuou o mesmo.

- Promete? – perguntou o pequeno.

- _Je vous promets_.

Sabe, apesar da presença do Francis, o clima ali estava bom. Aproveitei que ainda era cedo e perguntei a ele:

- Francis, já tomou café da manhã?

- ...Você já fez? – falou, dando uma pausa antes de falar.

- Eu estava começando... – lá vem ele falar da minha comida de novo!

- Então deixa que eu termine! – passando Kiku para o meu colo, o francês se encaminhou para a cozinha.

Respirei fundo, mas como não ia adiantar nada reclamar, fui assistir televisão com o Kiku. Depois de a refeição ficar pronta, fomos comer e descobri que Francis ficaria em casa até à tarde, hora em que o táxi chegaria para levá-lo até a estação de trem. Kiku aproveitou e passou a manhã brincando com ele.

Na hora de ir embora, ajudei o francês a levar suas coisas até o táxi. Nós três nos despedimos e lá foi Francis de volta para casa.

É, parece que esse vai ser um mês de despedidas...

* * *

_- Kitsune no Yomeiri: Casamento da Raposa. No Japão, dizem que quando chove e ao mesmo tempo faz sol, significa que uma raposa está se casando (é como se fosse o "Sol e chuva, casamento de viúva. Chuva e sol, casamento de espanhol." dito aqui no Brasil) _  
_- Sunshower: Dias em que chove e faz sol ao mesmo tempo _  
_- Je vous promets: Eu prometo _  
_*Relembrando, só por precaução: há uma linha ferroviária que liga Londres a Paris_


	9. Kon 8

Conforme os dias iam passando, eu ia ficando com cada vez menos ideia do que fazer. Eu poderia mesmo impedir Kiku de ir embora? O pequeno parecia tão mais tranquilo que antes... Será que ele havia aceitado o destino ou estava contando comigo? Bem, não importa! Eu tinha que fazer algo, mas o quê?

O mês já estava chegando ao fim e, ao invés de continuar chovendo, ele deu uma virada repentina de tempo! Estranhei um pouco tal acontecimento, mas achei que era coisa da minha cabeça.

Os últimos dias do mês foram marcados com sol, sem nenhum pingo de chuva. Por sorte, como eu havia dobrado durante a semana, consegui folgar no sábado e no domingo. No sábado saí com Kiku e fomos até a Chinatown. O porquê de ir lá? Bem, digamos que o menor ficara no meu pé dizendo que queria porque queria ir visitar o dono da loja daquela vez há muito tempo e, como eu não aguentava mais ouvir sobre o assunto, resolvi levá-lo. O chinês ficou feliz e vê-lo, mas antes que fôssemos embora, o mesmo tentou me vender algumas coisas, as quais recusei e dei no pé dali o quanto antes. Após isso, fomos ao parque de costume que Kiku gosta de ir para andar de pedalinho.

Por irmos dormir tarde, acordamos tarde no domingo. Pensei em ficar em casa, mas o pequeno disse que queria sair, nem que fosse para ir até a esquina e depois voltar. Levei-o então a uma doçaria onde ficamos a maior parte do dia, pois Kiku não sabia qual doce comer de tantos que tinham!

Como já estávamos fora de casa, pensei em finalmente cumprir a minha promessa de levá-lo à London Eye. Peguei minha carteira para ver quanto eu tinha de dinheiro e, por sorte, eu estava com a quantia certinha para comprar os tickets dos dois! Porém, fiquei quieto, pois queria fazer uma surpresa a ele.

Saímos da doçaria e ficamos andando pelo o centro da cidade. Levei o pequeno para conhecer alguns pontos que ainda não conhecia e então peguei a rota em direção à roda-gigante sem levantar suspeitas.

Fomos caminhando, Kiku ficou um pouco desconfiado ao notar que estávamos nos aproximando da enorme estrutura. Continuou andando ao meu lado sem dizer nada, mas assim que estávamos praticamente parados em frente a ela, separados apenas por alguns metros...

- Arthur-san, nós vamos na roda-gigante? – perguntou, olhando para mim.

- Sim. Sei que demorou, mas finalmente vamos dar uma volta nela!

Acho que nunca vi os olhos de Kiku brilharem de tanta alegria.

- Sério mesmo?!

- Sério mesmo – respondi sorrindo – E então, vamos?

- _Hai_! _Hai_! – respondeu animado.

O menor saiu disparado à minha frente. Assim que dei o primeiro passo, senti algo cair em minha cabeça. Parei, levei a mão ao local atingido e olhei para cima para ver o que era, mas tudo o que vi foi o céu. Pensei então ter sido algum presente que um pombo infeliz deixara, mas olhei para a minha mão e ela estava limpa. Por sinal, Kiku também havia parado de correr e, ao olhá-lo, soube o que foi que me atingiu: um pingo de chuva.

Aos poucos, o chão foi ficando cheio de marcas de pingos, até ele estar completamente coberto pela a chuva fina. Olhei novamente para o céu e notei que o sol continuava raiando. Quando finalmente me toquei no que estava acontecendo, já era tarde demais.

Kiku estava parado alguns centímetros à minha frente, olhando para o longe. Tentei andar até ele, agarrá-lo e sair correndo, mas o meu corpo não me obedecia. Nem gritar eu conseguia. Por quê? Por que justo agora? Eu não posso deixá-lo ir, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Tanto tempo tentando pensar em algo vai ser jogado fora? Alguma ideia tinha que servir!

Eu brigava comigo mesmo. Infelizmente, não pude fazer nada a não ser ficar olhando para o horizonte, esperando a tal procissão que se formava lentamente ao longe.

A partida dele parecia ser mesmo inevitável...

Em passos lentos, formados por várias criaturas do folclore japonês, via-se uma extensa fila andando. Em destaque, no meio dela, havia uma liteira muito bem ordenada onde estava a noiva, toda vestida de branco. Londres havia sumido, eu estava agora em uma estrada simples de terra batida, mas cheia de _sakura_ que davam charme ao local. Havia tanta coisa em minha cabeça que eu nem me perguntei como fui parar ali.

Kiku continuou imóvel. A procissão continuou seguindo.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito – finalmente minha voz saiu – Eu sinto muito mesmo, Kiku.

O garoto se virou, olhando-me confuso.

- Tentei pensar em várias maneiras de impedir isso, juro! Mas... – minha voz foi morrendo aos poucos. Tentar não é o bastante, tem que conseguir! Eu sou mesmo um inútil.

- Arthur-san não precisa se desculpar por nada – disse ele – Eu é quem deveria pedir desculpas por ter te incomodado por tanto tempo.

- Incomodar? – que besteira é essa que ele está dizendo? – Kiku, se você soubesse como fui feliz nesse tempo em que esteve comigo...

- Eu também. Eu fui muito, mas muito feliz! – sorriu.

- Kiku... Por favor, não vá – balbuciei, olhando para o chão – Eu prometo passar mais tempo com você, faço tudo o que quiser! Mas por favor...

Em pequenos passos, Kiku foi se aproximando de mim.

- Arthur-san fala como se fosse culpado, mas não é culpado! – disse ele – Cuidou de mim, brincou comigo, passou o tempo livre ao meu lado sendo que poderia muito bem estar fazendo outras coisas... Eu não posso fazer nada a não ser agradecer.

O que ele disse... O garoto só poderia estar sendo gentil, mas por que senti outra coisa ao ouvi-lo? Ergui o rosto, vendo Kiku à minha frente sorrindo de maneira terna.

- Arthur-san, guardarei na memória todos os momentos que vivi com você. _Doumo arigatou gozaimashita_.

Não consegui fazer mais nada além de sorrir de volta e dizer a verdade:

- Eu também. Irei me lembrar de todos os momentos que vivemos juntos – abaixei-me para ficar na altura dele – Kiku, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

Ainda sorrindo e sem perder a postura, o outro corou, me abraçando em seguida. Retribui o gesto da mesma maneira, ficando assim por um tempo.

A procissão havia parado e, devido a distância, foi possível ver todas as criaturas viradas para a nossa direção nos observando. Kiku se virou e olhou para elas, preparando-se para partir.

- Acho que isso é um adeus – eu disse.

- Não, não é – o pequeno deu alguns passinhos para frente e parou, virando-se e olhando para mim – Arthur-san promete mesmo não me esquecer?

- Prometo. É lógico que prometo.

- Mesmo? – ressaltou.

- Mesmo!

- Então, eu prometo tentar voltar para você!

- V-voltar? – achei que ele estivesse brincando.

- Sim! Mas para isso, tem que prometer que não vai mesmo me esquecer, para que eu possa ficar para sempre ao seu lado.

- Prometo. Eu prometo! – brincadeira ou não, o menor parecia estar falando sério.

Após ouvir o que eu disse, Kiku sorriu mais ainda e se virou em direção à fila.

- _Jaa_, _ittekimasu_!– e depois de dizer isso, correndo até a procissão, juntando-se e entrando no meio.

- _Itterasshai_! – respondi.

Coloquei-me em pé e fiquei vendo a procissão prosseguir com o pequeno, até ela sumir mais adiante no horizonte. Aos poucos, Londres foi voltando e eu já me encontrava novamente no lugar de antes.

Eu deveria estar triste por Kiku ter ido embora, mas não estava. No fundo, eu sentia que ele iria voltar, ainda mais com aquilo que disse. Sei que há as chances dele voltar daqui muitos anos quando eu estivesse no final de minha vida aqui na terra, mas isso não importava desde que eu o visse novamente.

**-x-**

Um pouco mais de meio ano já havia se passado. Nesse tempo, resolvi finalmente largar os bicos e arranjar um emprego fixo. Consegui então um emprego em um escritório no centro da cidade.

Confesso que no início foi difícil de me acostumar, mas agora eu já me sentia bem à vontade. Além do mais, o salário era ótimo e a carga horária não era tão puxada.

Pelo o escritório ser no centro de Londres, na hora de ir embora dava para sair de lá e passar em algum lugar diferente antes de ir para casa (sim, eu continuo morando no mesmo apartamento). Aliás, esses dias, quando fui matar um pouco o tempo antes de pegar o metrô para casa, resolvi dar uma de perdido e fui parar em frente à London Eye.

Já fazia bastante tempo que eu não passava em frente ao local. Fiquei ali, parado no mesmo lugar de meses atrás, olhando a enorme estrutura branca se movimentando. Observá-la me fez pensar em Kiku.

Peguei-me sorrindo por causa das lembranças que vinham em mente, até que de repente me lembrei da promessa nunca cumprida. Estávamos ali, era só subirmos em uma cabine e pronto!

Minha expressão fechou na hora. Quando dei por mim, já estava caminhando em direção à roda gigante.

Como não era um dia de muito movimento e já estava quase na hora de fechar, consegui pegar uma cabine sozinho. Conforme ela ia subindo, podia-se ver a cidade toda iluminada, proporcionando uma vista linda. Imaginei como seria se Kiku estivesse ali. O pequeno provavelmente estaria maravilhado, procurando ver a capital inglesa de todos os lugares da cabine, principalmente quando a mesma estivesse no topo.

- Eu ainda te trarei aqui. É uma promessa e vou cumpri-la – falei para mim mesmo, encostando a mão no vidro.

Faltava pouco para chegar ao topo da roda, quando ouvi alguém me chamando.

- Arthur...?

Era uma voz tranquila e pude perceber que vinha de um jovem, mas desde quando havia mais alguém ali? Bem, provavelmente ele teria entrado logo após de mim sem eu perceber. Recompus-me e virei para responder, me deparando então com um rapaz oriental.

Baixo, um pouco mais novo que eu, cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos... Detalhes mínimos que viriam de alguém que não faria diferença nenhuma em sua vida, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe.

Achei que meus olhos estivessem pregando uma peça, pois ele era muito parecido com um certo alguém que todos nós conhecemos. Além do mais, se você adicionasse uma cauda e um par de orelhas de raposa nele...

- Kiku? – perguntei, quase sussurrando.

- _Hai_ – respondeu ele calmamente e sorrindo.

Eu não conseguia acreditar, era ele mesmo! Kiku voltara e... Como um humano?

Eu não conseguia disfarçar tamanha felicidade. Sem pensar duas vezes, saí correndo em sua direção, o envolvendo em um abraço apertado. Kiku fez o mesmo, me abraçando fortemente. Não era ilusão, ele era real!

- Voltei para ficar, assim como o prometido – disse ele, sem me soltar.

Não consegui pensar em nada apropriado para dizer em troca. Apertei-o mais no abraço e ali ficamos, tentando compensar o tempo em que estivemos separados.

O local que virou uma promessa minha foi o local em que Kiku partiu. Nesse mesmo lugar, ele voltou e pudemos cumprir nossas promessas.

- _Tadaima_ – falou ele.

- _Okaerinasai_ – respondi.

* * *

_- Jaa: Então_

_Agradeço a quem leu!_


End file.
